Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Maleficent= |-|Dragon Maleficent= Summary Maleficent is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is an evil fairy who made her first appearance in Disney's Sleeping Beauty. She seeks to gain control over all the worlds and spread darkness throughout them. She is introduced in Kingdom Hearts as the leader of a band of villains from multiple worlds who seek to conquer Kingdom Hearts and thus rule all worlds. To this end, they assist the Heartless in capturing the seven Princesses of Heart and devouring the hearts of the worlds. However, Sora and his allies manage to thwart her plans by defeating her cohorts and eventually the witch herself. Other games in the Kingdom Hearts series depict her initial rise to power and her later attempts to regain it, and while other Disney antagonists rarely have any significance outside of their original worlds, Maleficent's influence almost always extends throughout the worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Maleficent, "Mistress of All Evil" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch, Evil Fairy, Leader of the Disney Villains Council Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Especially dark magic wich she has perfectly mastered), Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Flight, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Can turn into a dragon, granting her Breath Attack, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can restore her physical form over time as long as someone remembers her), Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Resurrection (Brought Oogie Boogie back from the dead), Can summon and control the Heartless, Can inflict curses that can instantly kill or knock her opponents unconscious for indefinite periods of time, Limited Fate Manipulation (Her curse on Aurora guaranteed that she would prick her hand on the needle no matter what she did), Astral Projection (Used it to check on the progress of her takeover of Disney Castle), Time Travel by giving up her body, Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds she travels in, Maleficent is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, and Corruption (Unaffected by the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Has been shown capable of fighting the likes of Sora, Ventus, and Aqua) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Ventus, who is regarded as one of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Can knock back Ventus in battle with her staff, able to harm Aqua and Sora in her dragon form) Durability: At least Large Star level (Survived hits from Ventus, Aqua, and Sora) Stamina: Very high (Is more than capable of dueling powerful Keyblade wielders for extended periods before retreating to revise her plans) Range: Standard melee range with staff. Extended melee range as a dragon. Planetary with magic. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Her staff, Her pet crow. Intelligence: Maleficent is a conniving schemer who manipulated many of the events of the first game, easily swaying Riku to her side while convincing him that she cared about helping him find Kairi and serving as an obstacle to Sora at every turn through her actions or by getting the other Disney Villains to attack him for her. In combat she is easily one of the most powerful magic wielders in the entire series, quickly casting powerful spells like Meteor and is only rivaled by the likes of Aqua and Xehanort in this regard. However, she suffers from an incredible superiority complex, always looking down upon her foes and underestimating their power and potential, which has led to her defeat on numerous occasions. Weaknesses: Maleficent is very arrogant and narcissistic. Due to her affiliation with the Darkness, she is vulnerable to light-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Thunder:' Maleficent can launch bolts of black lightning from her staff or call downbursts of lightning from the sky. *'Meteor:' Maleficent unleashes a storm of giant orbs of blue flame after chanting "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury! *'Ring of Flames:' Maleficent can release pools of flame that prevent her enemies from approaching her from the ground. However, these can be dispelled by powerful light magic. *'Summoning:' Maleficent continually summons Defender and Darkball Heartless to assist her in combat. Note: Not to be confused with her canon, mainstream counterpart. Gallery MaleficentThunder1.gif|Maleficent using Thunder against Sora MaleficentThunderStaff.gif|Maleficent emitting Thunder from her staff MaleficentThunderBBS.gif|Maleficent calling Thunder from the sky MaleficentHeartless.gif|Maleficent summoning Heartless MaleficentMeteor.gif|Maleficent using Meteor MaleficentRingOfFlame.gif|Maleficent creating a Ring of Flame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Square Enix Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dragons Category:Game Bosses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Fate Users Category:Curse Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Witches Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users